


Chaotix Calamity

by jinnoripperroo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Redemption, Resistance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnoripperroo/pseuds/jinnoripperroo
Summary: Due to not collecting the Chaos Rings, Metal Sonic Kai and Eggman almost conquer the land. Now Knuckles and the Chaotix have to fight against the nigh-invincible Eggman Empire.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the Japanese version of Knuckles Chaotix. So things like Charmy being 16 instead of 6 and the backstory are different from the story in the US.

4000 years ago, the Knuckles Tribe was a rather small tribe led by the benevolent Grandma. However, on her passing, her son Pachacamac became chieftan of the Knuckles Clan. In his desire to expand his empire, he turned the once benevolent tribe into a warmongering empire, which upset Pachacamac's daughter Tikal.

The Knuckles Clan found themselves in a losing battle against the Nocturnus Clan. In desperation, Pachacamac decided to steal the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald from the Altar of the Emeralds, where the local Chao and their guardian Chaos resided. Despite Tikal's plea, the chief trampled over the Chao and Tikal. This act enraged Chaos to the point of using the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Perfect Chaos, nearly wiping out the Knuckles. Only through Tikal's sealing of herself and Chaos was the world safe from further harm.

The remnants of the Knuckles Clan decided to defend the Master Emerald to make sure a tragedy like that would never happen again. However, the tribe was dying out. At this point, the only remaining Knuckles tribe descendant is Knuckles himself.

A few months have passed since Dr. Eggman's defeat. One day, a new island from the Southern Sea from the ocean floor and rapidly changed into a lush green land. It was reacting to the Altar of the Emeralds' energy. Eggman had found a ring inscribed with the ancient text of the Knuckles Clan on the island. Eggman then found a ring resembling a Super Ring found on the Floating Island. Turns out this Special Ring was used by the Knuckles Clan. The chaos energy created by the Altar of the Emeralds and the Special Ring created the Chaos Rings.  
Inspired by this, Eggman turned the island into a base. He was investigating the Special Ring. He was looking for a way to summon the Master Emerald. Using ring energy, Eggman created Dark Rings to power his Badniks.

Knuckles, seeing the island rise, decided to go investigate. Espio, a detective, also investigated the island. Vector went to the island because he believed it was an act of God. Mighty stumbled upon the island through his journey. Charmy was looking to pollinate the flowers. These people except Knuckles were captured. Fortunately, the echidna saved them. Two robots who defected from Eggman named Heavy and Bomb joined the Chaotix. Although it has been theorized that they were planted by Eggman to slow down the Chaotix. The group traveled through the zones, defeating Eggman's machines. They did not collect the Chaos Rings.

It was a grave mistake.


	2. Ten Years Pass....

Metal Sonic Kai rose from the rubble. The Chaotix and Knuckles were in shock that the big red machine was alive and well. Having no other options, the group ran away while Metal rampaged. Eventually, Knuckles grew worried about the Master Emerald. The Chaotix assist him into defending the Master Emerald.

Knucklea found Mecha Sonic trying to take the Master Emerald.

"Put it down!" Knuckles said. "I'll destroy you again if I have to!"

Mecha Sonic didn't say a word. He just looked at Knuckles, visor going red and humming. This irritated Knuckles and the red angry enchidna attacks with a Spin Dash. Mecha Sonic kicks him away, making him fall down the stairs.

The blue machine fired a laser right through the shoulder of Vector. Mecha Sonic grabs Charmy and drags across the ground and tosses him away like trash. Mecha Sonic grabs Espio by the tail and slams him into the ground. Mecha Sonic kicks Mighty in the ribs and sends him flying.

With the opposition defeated, Mecha Sonic, alongside some other robots, take the Master Emerald.  
Knuckles jumped at Mecha Sonic, only for a laser sword to go through his stomach. Mecha Sonic gave a cold stare and pulled the laser sword out. As Knuckles laid dying, he held out a hand.  
"No...please. You..have no idea what power that thing..holds.."

As Knuckles slowly dies and with his friends defeated, he watched as the Master Emerald was taken. However, a light shine on Knuckles from the Master Emerald. He was fully healed, but it was too late. Knuckles watched in despair as the one thing he needed to protect was taken away from him.

On that day, Knuckles gave up fighting. With Chaos Rings and Master Emerald in hand, the Eggman Empire grew enormously. 

Knuckles went into hermitage, having lost all hope. Meanwhile the Chaotix and the resistance forces were fighting against the juggernaut that was Metal Sonic Kai.

Ten years have passed since then. A now-26 year old Knuckles sat on ground, watching the blue skies. He lives in ignorant bliss. Suddenly, a voice called to him.

"Knuckles," the gentle voice said. "How are you?"

Knuckles rose up, knowing that voice immediately.  
"Tikal?" Knuckles said. "What are you doing here?"  
Tikal had changed physically. She was taller and had a slender figure. She looked 18 years of age. She approached the washed up enchidna. Her hand was placed on his heart.

"The world needs you. You have fallen into despair. And because of that, the world knows the true meaning of fear. The Master Emerald's power was overused and it cause a temporal warp, kicking me and Chaos out. You have to fight and succeed. There's a small resistance force trying to stop Eggman. However, they are losing badly. As for Sonic, he's gone."

"Sonic died?!" Knuckles said. "Impossible.."

"Years of torture finally caught up to him," Tikal said. "The only beacon of hope is you. You must avenge Sonic. A lot of people have died. Tails, Shadow, Rouge. They all were murdered by Metal Sonic Kai. Knuckles, you must come out of retirement. Although the resistance may be wary of you since you abandoned being a hero, they need you."

"Alright," Knuckles said. "I'll fight once again."   
"Excellent!" Tikal said. "The base is in Mushroom Hill Zone."  
"Why such a faraway place?" Knuckles said with curiosity. "That's on Angel Island. I'm surprised the island didn't sink."

"It was the safest place to established," Tikal said. "Eggman has no interest in Angel Island. Chaos is there, too."

Tikal teleports the both of them to Mushroom Hill. A small base was founded in the area near bouncy mushrooms. The Chaotix were there as well and they gave him cold stares.


End file.
